The present invention relates to large diameter pipe joints between two pipes where there is a possibility of the two pipes not being perfectly aligned with each other, and in particular to joints wherein the male end and the mouth have respective opposite support surfaces between which bracing means are arranged which are capable of distributing tensile forces over the entire periphery of the joint to prevent said forces from being focused on and breaking a smaller portion of the joint, and which comprise an incompressible mass of an initially fluid material. The support surface of the mouth is defined by a flange inside said mouth and the support surface of the male end is defined by a split guard ring which encloses said male end and bears against a radial shoulder thereof. In particular, the invention is used in large diameter, fluid-carrying high pressure pipes laid in trenches, wherein a small unpredictable misalignment is practically inevitable.
French Pat. Nos. 2,159,581 and 2,304,018 disclose joints of the above-mentioned type. In these known joints the incompressible mass occupies all the available space in the mouth cavity and, because this space is open, must be composed of a hardenable material.